livinginthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cinderstorm
Hi Cinderstorm, welcome to this wiki! :D 18:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well we really do need help building all the clans...... 19:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) On this website? On this websire I am leader of Project Chararts. Cool. :D Thanx, I looove your name 2 :D 23:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Go on the chat and I'll discuss it with you. 23:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) looks good, Storm XD:D 00:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Dapplehearts coming on, Cinder.... be on ASAP. 00:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello :) Hi Swissy :) Creampelt thanx :D 17:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) OMg Cinderstorm thank you! these are good, espetialy the GazeClan one! Thank you so much!23:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No this is great :) Great job! :D Dappleheart♥ 23:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Uh no, just create more Rp cats for all the clans exept GazeClan. Incliude: charart, short story and description. Thanx :D 22:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstorm I suggest you leave for like 10 mins.... 23:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstorm, I need you to get off now, this is btween the admins... Go on the WArriors chat, and I'll tell u wen u can come back on... 23:36, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Come back on whenever you want :D 22:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dear Cinder. Dapple and I are resigning our admins rights and leaving this wiki. WE are starting our own website and we invite you to help us build it. Pleeeease join! You AND your sister:D We really need you. Please reply back on my Warriors Wiki Talk Page. :D thanx :D 22:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :) Yes we are. Not sure of the name yet. It will be yet to be decided on friday :) Hope you and your sister can help us out. :D Dappleheart♥ 01:37, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave because they did please Hello Cinderstorm, the wiki needs help and I would suggest you ''don't ''leave just because Dappleheart and Moonstrike did. I'm not saying you have to or anything it would just be good if you stayed and helped out. So thank you and I hope you stay ;) 22:12, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstorm, no way in hell am I holding you back, do what ever you need to do. Falling needs you. But I need you 2. Help Falling but dont forget about me and Dapple. :D 22:52, October 5, 2011 (UTC) On... :D 22:57, October 5, 2011 (UTC) lol! U still on? Well I need little Cinderstorm :D 23:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) You can be part of 2 wikis Cinderstorm, but if you don't wanna help out here it's fine. Monstrike and Dappleheart need your help also. But it's your choice.... 23:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh and also I am sorry for leaving chat I thought you would just leave so if you wanna go back on I will to but if you wanna talk to Moonstrike I will just stay on WWchat 23:38, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :) 23:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop uploading Warrior Wiki chararts on this wiki. If any of the admins from WW see's it I'm dead, not you. So '''do not ever do it again '''or you will be banned. This is your 1st warning. 23:05, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Would you just stop Hello. I noticed that you named a page None and you deleted all of it's content. When you want a page delted will you just tell me? Because it's counted ''against ''the ''rules ''if you delete a page without asking now I reccomend you to just go back to ''your ''wiki that ''your ''apart of ok? Next time just tell me you want a page deleted alright? Because I can do it for you. Also I wasn't being rude I was just telling you alright? Alright! -- 00:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC)